T-Rex Trouble/Gallery/1
Prologue: In Dinosaur Valley S4E7 Dinosaur Valley.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg arrive at Dinosaur Valley.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg passing rocks.png S4E7 Zeg "That fun!".png|"That fun!" S4E7 Blaze "Look down there".png|"Hey everyone! Look down there." S4E7 Blaze and Zeg see dinosaurs.png S4E7 Dinosaurs playing ball.png S4E7 Stegosaurus hitting the ball.png S4E7 Stegosaurus watches the ball.png S4E7 Truckodactyl hitting the ball.png S4E7 Blue ankylosaurus hitting the ball.png S4E7 Orange ankylosaurus hitting the ball.png S4E7 Turquoise ankylosaurus hitting the ball.png S4E7 Ball bounces into a cave.png S4E7 Stegosaurus runs inside.png S4E7 Rock above cave wobbles.png S4E7 Stegosaurus finds the ball.png S4E7 Stegosaurus hears rumbling.png S4E7 Rock gravel dropping near the cave entrance.png S4E7 Big rock about to fall.png S4E7 Rock falls and blocks the cave.png S4E7 Stegosaurus peeks out.png Stuck in a Cave/Robots Blaze and Zeg to the Rescue! S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and dinosaurs come to the disaster.png S4E7 Zeg "It okay, stegosaurus".png S4E7 Zeg struggles to push the rock.png S4E7 Zeg "Rock too big".png S4E7 Blaze "Don't worry, Zeg".png S4E7 Blaze knows a power that's super strong.png S4E7 AJ declares robot power.png S4E7 Zeg excited to use robot power.png S4E7 Blaze projecting the robot model.png S4E7 Outline of robot legs.png S4E7 Robot legs materialize.png S4E7 We need a body next.png S4E7 Outline of robot body.png S4E7 Robot body materializes.png S4E7 Zeg says they need arms.png S4E7 Outline of robot arms.png S4E7 Robot arms materialize.png S4E7 Blaze "It's robot time!".png S4E7 Zeg ready to transform.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg jump at the robot model.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg transform into robots.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg strike a pose.png S4E7 Dinosaurs gather round Robot Blaze and Robot Zeg.png S4E7 Ankylosauruses astounded by the robot transformations.png S4E7 Zeg "Robot strong!".png|"Robot strong!" S4E7 Let's lift the rock.png S4E7 Zeg grabs the rock.png S4E7 Blaze grabs the rock.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg lift the rock.png S4E7 Rock tossed far away.png S4E7 Stegosaurus comes out of the cave.png S4E7 Zeg says you're welcome to the stegosaurus.png S4E7 AJ "We're glad you're safe".png S4E7 Blaze spins the ball on his finger.png S4E7 Blaze tosses the ball.png S4E7 Dinosaurs follow the ball.png S4E7 Dinosaurs return to their game.png S4E7 Stegosaurus hits the ball.png S4E7 Truckodactyl hits the ball.png S4E7 Ankylosaurus hits the ball.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and AJ laugh.png|LOL! Stompy, Chompy and Squeak S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and AJ hear stomping.png|Stomp...stomp...stomp... S4E7 Blaze "More dinosaurs are coming to play".png|"Listen! It sounds like more dinosaurs are coming out to play." S4E7 Shadows of t-rexes.png|"Whoa! Those look like T-rexes." "T-rexes big, and strong and..." S4E7 They are babies.png|"...Cute!" S4E7 Blaze and Zeg watch the baby t-rexes chase each other.png S4E7 Blue t-rex running.png S4E7 Blue t-rex tagged by red t-rex.png S4E7 Blue t-rex stomps around.png|Stomp, stomp! S4E7 AJ "That baby t-rex sure likes to stomp".png S4E7 Zeg names the blue t-rex Stompy.png S4E7 Stompy tags the red t-rex.png S4E7 Red t-rex chomping.png S4E7 Red t-rex likes to chomp.png S4E7 Zeg names the red t-rex Chompy.png S4E7 Purple t-rex appears between Zeg's legs.png S4E7 Zeg watches the purple t-rex run around.png S4E7 Zeg names the purple t-rex Squeak.png S4E7 Squeak hops onto Zeg's hand.png S4E7 Baby t-rexes regroup on a rock.png S4E7 Tag is over.png Lost! S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak confused.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak are lost.png S4E7 Blaze "They must've gone too far".png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak sad.png S4E7 Zeg knows where the baby t-rexes live.png S4E7 AJ shows the baby t-rex's home.png S4E7 Image of T-Rex Rock.png S4E7 Fluffy and mother sad.png|Hey, look! It’s Fluffy! S4E7 Fluffy comforting mother.png S4E7 Baby t-rexes miss their family.png S4E7 Blaze consoles the babies.png S4E7 Zeg promises they'll get them home.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak hop on Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg with the baby t-rexes on them.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg shout "Robot power!".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg set off.png To return to the T-Rex Trouble episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries